


Boringly lying soulmates

by Starhilm



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I will try to make longer chapters, Kaede has a twin, No Smut, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Soulmates, The first chapter is short, how do you tag?, rated T because I don't really know where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starhilm/pseuds/Starhilm
Summary: Everybody has a word or a sentence somewhere on their body. Those words are the first thing your soulmate thinks about you.Shuichi doesn't understand soulmates but he's trying to figure it out. Will he find the person who gave him his mark.Kokichi doesn't want a soulmate but he still finds himself falling for a certain detective.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Boringly lying soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hidden Soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501552) by [BrightStarWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites). 



> This was inspired by BrightStarWrites and if they think theres too many thing that are too similar I will change it. 
> 
> (Update: I've changed a thing that was way too similar.  
> It doesn't effect the plot.)
> 
> Btw  
> 1) I'm writing this on my phone so I'm sorry if the chapters are short.  
> 2) Thanks for reading and have a nice day :D
> 
> I don't know if I should continue this.

Shuichi Saihara didn't understand soulmates. Of course he knew the basics of it.

Everybody is born with a word or a sentence somewhere on their body, those words are the first thing your soulmate thinks about you. 

This would be a very confusing thing if it weren't for the fact that when your soulmate thought that about you a new mark would appear.

Normally the mark would be a little dot or something small, that would normally appear on your face or somewhere visible. 

When a person thought about their soulmate they would normally be looking at them or even talking to them, and they would notice the little dot appear, then they would know who their soulmate was.

The thing that Shuichi didn't understand was his own 'mark'. It was a word on his back that just said: "boring." It just ended like that, nothing more nothing less.

Of course having a mark didn't necessarily mean you would actually meet your soulmate, it just meant that you had a chance.

He didn't think that much of it, but he couldn't help to feel a little pain at the fact that even his soulmate probably didn't want him. 

_________________________________

Shuichi had pulled two all nighters and was running purely on coffee, it was already past lunch but he just wanted to just sleep for days at this point but he knew it was his turn to buy food this month.

After getting ready and putting on his shoes he turned around.

"I'm going now, call me if we need anything else!" He shouted.  
He heard how the piano music stopped and heard one of his roommates call out.  
"Remember the muffins"  
"I will." He answered.

Shuichi walked around the store while trying to find that astronomy book that Kaito had asked him about when he felt someone walk into him.

He turned around to see a purple haired boy with a checkered scarf rubbing his head. 

"Are you okay?" Asked shuichi while picking up the books that the boy had dropped.  
"Yeah, now I am" responded the boy as he took the books from Shuichi.  
"What do you mean by 'now I am'?" Asked Shuichi confused.  
"Well, I just removed a bomb from me and put it on on you. Enjoy your last five minutes.~"answered the boy with a smile.  
'Liar' thought Shuichi, well he couldn't really be sure if it was true or not but at this point he was too tired to care.

The boy looked disappointed at the lack of reaction.  
"Oh well, toodles~" said the boy. A group of people walked by and then the boy was gone.

By the time Shuichi got home he had almost forgotten about the boy.  
Maki was almost done with dinner and he could smell it when he walked thru the door.

"Hey, sidekick! Did you get the book I asked about?" Asked Kaito who was helping Kaede to set the table.  
"Yeah, and I also got your muffins Akumatsu-San." Shuichi replied sleepily.  
"Great!" Said Kaito."Be careful! You can point someone's eyes out!" said Kaede as she took the chopsticks from Kaito.

"Food's done" said maki as she put down the rice and the Yakiniku on the table.

They ate in silence.  
"Saihara-kun, is something wrong?" Asked Kaede out of the blue.  
"Uh, no I don't think so?"said Shuichi."what do you mean?" 

"Well, you seem more tired than usual" explained Kaede.  
"Yeah, I didn't sleep much and I've had this weird feeling all day"

"Weird feeling?" Asked Maki, she had her normal blank expression, but her voice sounded slightly worried.  
"Nothing a little sleep can't fix!" Said Kaito.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Said Shuichi. "And I met this weird purple haired guy today, he said something about placing a bomb on me" continued Shuichi sleepily.

"A bomb?!" Asked Kaede slightly panicked.

Shuichi was clearly to tired to understand the full meaning of what he just said. Shuichi felt how his eyelids felt heavier than ever and the last thing he heard before his head hit the table was Maki quietly asking.

"A weird purple haired guy?"

____________________________

Kokichi Ouma didn't understand soulmates. Of course he knew the basics of it.

Everybody is born with a word or a sentence somewhere on their body...  
bla, bla, bla...

Well the thing he knew all to well was that the word 'Liar' on your arm didn't guarantee that you would meet your soulmate and even if you did there were no guarantee that you would like them.

The only thing that he knew was set in stone was the fact that even his soulmate, the person he was "destined to fall in love with", the person whom he may spend most of his life with, didn't think anymore of him than just that... a liar.

He had seen others "soul thoughts" and most of them were something like, "wow, he has pretty eyes" or "why are they starring at me?" Or even something like "oh shit, she's making eye contact, fuck."

Everything was still better than "Liar".

Of course he has learned to live with it but he still couldn't ignore the slight pain he felt when he thought about it, that even his soulmate probably didn't want him.

____________________

Kokichi was walking to the counter with his books when he suddenly walked into something or someone.

He rubbed his head and turned around. In front of him was a boy, the boy had dark blue hair, he wore black clothes, and he looked like he hadn't slept for days.

"Are you okay?" Asked the boy as he picked up Kokichi's books.  
"Yeah, now I am" responded Kokichi.  
The other boy looked confused as he asked what Kokichi meant by that to which he answered something about a bomb and: "Enjoy your last five minutes".  
He had hoped to see some sort of reaction, but to his surprise the boy just looked as dead inside as before.  
'Boring' he thought.  
He said goodbye to the boy and made his way back home.

'Home', he didn't really know if you could call it that. It was just a little hide out in some abandoned shops but he guess it could qualify as his 'Home' for now. It's not like he had anywhere else to go. 

He moved the planks that hid the entrance and went in. The first thing that greeted him was two people shouting at each other as four other people was trying to restrain them from possibly murdering one another.

He let out a sight.  
"Kane! Itsu!" He shouted.  
Both of them stopped and looked at him. It was clear that neither of them had heard him come in.

"Hi 'Kichi" answered the girl, Kane. She had long light brown ,dyed hair, and wore the so called 'uniform' checkered scarf and all. Her hair was in her usual style, two long pigtails.

She had looked really worried before, but that concern was completely gone now.

"Hello 'kichi." Said the blond boy, Itsu.  
He had short, blond, spikey hair. He on the other hand was not wearing the 'uniform', he was wearing some sweatpants and a hoodie but he still wore his scarf.

"Can any of you explain what happened here?" Asked Kokichi.

"Well... you were late and I was worried that something happened so I wanted to go and check" Kane explained while looking slightly ashamed  
" Itsu insisted that you were fine but I was worried" She continued.

Kokichi let out a sigh. He didn't like when his members, his family, fought especially if it was about him.

"Welp, I'm here all in one piece so there's nothing to worry about now" he smiled 

He noticed how everyone had begun to stare strangely at him.

"What are those stares for? Do I have something on my face?" He asked.

"Hey! Dinner is ready." Shouted Seiko from the kitchen, his red afro poked around the corner.

They ate in silence. Kokichi noticed how they continued to glance at him, but he didn't want to pressure them to telling him if it wasn't something they wanted him to know.

He knew that was a lie.

He was simply too curious, when Kane stared at him he decided to ask again.

"Why are you all staring at me? Is something wrong?"

It was quite for a moment before Seiko, ever the mom friend, decided to speak up.

"We were just thinking of going out and doing something special" 

That's a lie. 

Kokichi knew that, he could sense the tension in the room, he knew that something wasn't right.

"The last time we actually did something big was two months ago" continued Seiko.

"Yeah, you know that restaurant that I work at." Said Itsu suddenly.

"Well, we have a requirement to throw out food that has been served at the buffet but hasn't been eaten.  
Which means that there's now alot of perfectly fine food that is going to get thrown out" he continued.

Kane seemed to understand where he was going with this.

"Oh! Maybe we can leave it at that place that serves free food for people in need"

"Exactly!" Said Itsu.

"Nishishi~" Kokichi let out his signature laugh. "Sounds good to me. Let me just get ready first" he said as he walked to his room.

As he left the room several people let out a sigh.

"I don't think he knows" stated Riko, the light purple haired girl had been awfully quiet.

"But how can you not know, I mean wouldn't his soulmate have told him that a mark appeared?" Asked Itsu.

"Maybe they did notice, but didn't like it." Said Riko.  
"What do you mean?"

"We all know what his word is"  
The group nodded. They also knew how much Kokichi hated it.  
"Maybe his soulmate noticed but didn't want a 'Liar' as their soulmate. I mean they must have noticed the mark that appeared on his cheek" She continued 

"Maybe his soulmate's mark didn't appear in a visible place so Kokichi didn't notice it" she theorized.

"Either way, I don't think we should mention it" Said Kane. She was going to say something more but noticed something.

Kokichi came into the room with his cape trailing behind him.

"Alright, let's go!" Said Kokichi.

He decided to trust them.

After all, he out of all people knew that everyone had secrets that they would never tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Dice members name and pronounce:  
> (Look at the official art from left to right)
> 
> Kane, she/her (cis)  
> Itsu, he/him (cis)  
> Miwa, she/her (cis)  
> Jamie, he/him (cis)  
> Mieko, they/them (nonbinary)  
> -Kokichi-  
> Seiko, he/him (cis)  
> Riko, she/her (cis)  
> Jikai, they/them/he/him (trans, but doesn't mind they/them pronounce)  
> Seiji, he/him (cis)


End file.
